


All These Deadlines

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: College, F/M, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You are procrastinating due to a Biology assignment... Rick helps.





	All These Deadlines

You had seen that video online with a person who hit themselves with their briefcase, and back then, you had found it funny and ridiculous but by now, you considered doing it yourself. In front of you, papers were scattered across your desk and you concluded that it was way too small for your messy approach to your Biology assignment.

Deadlines, deadlines and more deadlines. It was all you could think about right now and when you turned paper after paper over, trying hard to create an overview of what was on your desk, you felt the ball of frustration in your chest grow larger and larger. How were you supposed to get a hang of this? Not having a great system would ruin your ability to do well, and the picture in your head of you staring blankly into the air at a written exam in the future was terrifying you. You let out a frustrated groan, deciding against trying to find a system in your papers and simply scooped them all together.

Reaching into your bag on the floor, you took out your laptop and opened it. When you typed in your password and hit enter, it was still on the page where you had left; a document with a title and nothing else but a few lines of notes.

“Alright, let’s see,” you mumbled to yourself, wondering if this was going to be one of those assignment where you bullshitted your way through. It had almost become a skill of yours during your first years here.

You typed out a whole sentence but then sat back and stared at the blinking cursor. After a moment you did the same, a few more sentences appearing on the document and it made you feel proud… until you realised that you had only written the introduction, “Fuck, I need coffee.”

It was a dumb idea, a need you knew you had only made up to escape and before you could tell yourself off, you were standing in the kitchen with a coffee pot in your hand.  _ Aw, shit.  _

Dragging yourself back to the room, you swallowed down a whole lot of hot coffee. You dropped down onto your chair again and the blinking cursor started haunting you once again, making you feel hopeless once more. This was definitely not your strongest suit and by now, you had no idea what to do, so you just sipped your coffee and held back frustrated tears instead.

Suddenly, the familiar flash of green lit up behind you and the sound of Rick stepping through was a noise you knew even in your sleep. You sighed, putting down your coffee next to your computer, “Hey Rick.”

Rick and you had not known each other for long but you knew enough about him to not be freaked out by his portal gun. The fact was that Rick hated keeping secrets that would be a hurdle for whatever he was doing; this time it being fucking you whenever he pleased. It was simply just easier for him to show the portal gun to you very quickly, so he could portal himself to your room and have you whenever he liked. 

You had been freaked out at first but the way he could make your body tick was enough for you to leave it and just accept reality. Maybe Rick showing up was an inconvenience right now but you wanted to do whatever you could do to procrastinate. 

“Hey babe,” Rick walked up behind you, looking over your shoulder, “Wha-aat are you doing?”

Though the fact that you were dragging this out on purpose was too embarrassing to admit and therefore, you decided to let out your frustration instead, “I- I can’t do this stupid damn assignment! It is molecular biology and I don’t know why I just cannot get the hang of it right now! It is just staring at me and laughing, and I hate it so much! I feel so stupid and my time to do this is slipping up and my deadline is soon and if I don’t do this, I’ll-”

Rick put both his hands on your shoulders and immediately you stopped rambling, “Wow, wow, wow there. C-calm down, alright?”

You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest, “No! I have to be finished with this or they’ll-”

“Relax, you’re wa-aay too tense. Le-let me help you with that,” Rick’s thumbs gently rubbed in circles at where your neck met your shoulders. Immediately, it made you close your eyes and sigh. He was right, you did feel very tense and feeling like so would only make it worse. 

“Let’s put it away for a while, so you can re-relax for a mo-moment,” he continued, thumbs rubbing up the back of your neck and down over your shoulders again. Relax? Yeah, you knew what he had in mind; he came here for the same reason as always.

“Let me take this off,” you said, reaching for the hem of your top to pull it over your head. You were naked underneath, having chosen to just be in your jammies all day, so you could relax completely whilst work (because it had worked  _ so _ well), “Go on.”

“Giving me orders, are we?” Rick did as he was told anyway, hands skimming over your skin.

“No no,” you leaned back and enjoyed the moment, feeling his fingers dance over your naked chest, “You can do whatever you want, you know that.”

“You know, I-I-I think this tension will be relieved better in bed, d-don’t you think?” Rick said. He rested his chin on your head, hands reaching to cup your breasts, “I know just how.”

You let out a soft chuckle but nodded, letting yourself be led to the bed. You apologised for the mess, knowing there was no way to hide that this was the home of a college student under a tremendous amount of stress but Rick just smirked and tutted.

“Your sheets smell like you,” Rick pointed out as he crawled on top of you, kneeling to take off his lab coat and shirt.

“They smell like sweat,” you corrected him, watching him with a tiny blush before quickly reaching down to shimmer out of your bottoms and your underwear.

“Exactly,” Rick grinned devilishly and ducked down to kiss you. 

“Dirty old man,” you laughed, reaching up to link your arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with a hunger you didn’t even realise you had. It hadn’t been the first time he came around when you were stressed out about something school-related and somehow, you almost felt like he  _ knew _ when it was happening. Despite the fact that it would be weird if he was spying on you, you couldn’t really care less as he was helping you clear your mind.

“Always at your service,” he mumbled when he broke the kiss, lips traveling down to kiss along your neck and shoulder, “Your very own stre-stress reliever.”

“My very own stress reliever indeed,” you chuckled, leaning back your head to give him enough space. He sucked at your throat, creating a small mark there and nibbling at it afterwards until he heard you moan, “I love it when you touch me, Rick, please.”

He took the hint when you moaned it out just right, hand sliding down between your legs to rub your clit in slow circles. He knew just how, teasing you until you could feel the warmth of wetness that told you, as well as him, that you were ready for his cock.

“Just go slow, okay? It’s ehh- it’s been a while since we last did this,” you said, hands on his shoulders whilst looking down between the two of you. He had his hand around his length, stroking it slowly as well as rubbing it against your slit.

“Can’t handle my bi-iig dick, huh?” Rick smirked down at you.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” you laughed, licking your lips and shifting on the covers. Your stupid homework was already forgotten, one never being able to focus on anything else when they had the opportunity to get fucked by Rick Sanchez, “Don’t be all talk, show me instead.”

“Careful what you wish for,” he slid into you in one swift motion, making you gasp as it felt like he was splitting you open with his big cock. Immediately, you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He thought you couldn’t handle him? He’d better think again, you simply wanted slow.

“Think twice, fucker,” you moaned as he shifted to get into a better position, and it made you dig your heels into the back of his thighs, “I can handle you, I said slow - not careful.”

“Fuck, you have a smart mouth,” Rick groaned as he started moving his hips in slow thrusts, reaching for the headboard, so he could hover over you, “Maybe I-I don’t want to go slow when you’re being a br-brat.”

You linked your arms around his back, trying to grab at his skin as he sped up without warning, “F-fine,  _ fuck _ !” 

He fucked you open, switched between speeds to tease you and the constant changes in his movements caused him to find new angles over and over again. He hit your g-spot once and you almost hit him, calling out for more and telling him to do it again, “ _ There _ ! Do that again! It’s right there!”

Rick’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the headboard harder, thrusting into you and making sure his pelvis could stimulate your clit as well until you felt like you were in heaven.

“More, just a little more. Rick, oh  _ God _ !” You groaned, hearing him moan as you clenched around him. Your hands on his back slid down, grabbing at his ass, so you could rock your hips with his and make him go deeper.

Rick looked down at you, sweat threatening to drip from his brow and he looked absolutely smug. The very fact that he could do anything than just look lost in pleasure was a surprise and admirable. He was on the edge of coming as well, you knew, his breathing revealing just how close he was.

Though before you could comment on it, Rick slammed his hips forward one last time and caused you to come with zero notice. The pleasure that erupted from your cunt was amazing, quick spasms making you see stars until you felt lightheaded and unable to hold onto him.

In your haze, you saw him put both his hands on the headboard to chase his own climax. You licked your lips, occasionally moaning at an aftershock of a lovely orgasm that was triggered by his hips slamming into yours, and then he finally came, jaw slack and eyelids heavy. God, he was so sexy and all yours, filling you up deliciously. You relished in it, unable to think about anything than the warmth in your lower body. 

The room went quiet after Rick threw himself onto the mattress with a grunt, your breaths being the only sounds. It was nice to get your brain cleared by a great fuck, no homework, no assignment could bring you down … until now, when you accidentally thought about it again.

As you fumed quietly, Rick finally reached out for a paper that had fallen onto the floor in one of your tantrums. He started skimming the page and tutting, “ _ This _ is what you’re struggling with?”

“Don’t say it like that,” you turned to bury your head in the mattress, peeking out at him.

“Well, this is over qui-quickly,” he continued, placing it on the bed and turning towards you, “Say that I do your a-assignment, will there be a round two?”

“You’d do that?” You lifted your head.

“Sure… but you know my conditions,” he winked.

“Fine, there’ll be at least a million rounds more if you get it done.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
